Churras no Santuário
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Fic de aniversário do Deba. A galera quer fazer um churrasco pro taurino mais querido do Santuário, mas Shaka é contra... o que será que eles irão aprontar?


_**Disclaimer:**__** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem... senão eu teria caprichado mais no Deba! (Tio Kuru sacaneou...) Não estou lucrando nada com esta fic – tô escrevendo é de feliz, mesmo!**_

_Sei que ainda é cedo... mas dia 8 de maio tá chegando, povo! Por isso, não poderia deixar de homenagear este taurino brasuca tão ilustre e tão querido! Deba, esta fic viajada é para você!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Churras no Santuário 

Ah, a primavera grega...! O dia amanhecera radiante. Florezinhas desabrochavam, passarinhos cantavam, borboletinhas namoravam, abelhinhas passeavam, formiguinhas... ah, tá enchendo o saco, já. No Templo de Athena, porém, treze homens estavam alheios a toda essa movimentação primaveril.

**Milo (bocejando)-** Uáááá... por que a gente precisa acordar tão cedo? E num sábado?!

Kamus deu um pedala no escorpiano ("Vai ajudar a acordá-lo!", alegou o francês ao receber uma bronca do Grande Mestre).

**Milo (emburrado, massageando a cabeça)-** Ai, seu filho da... puxa, o Deba pode ficar na cama até tarde...

**Kamus-** Alguém dá um pirulito pra esse feliz! Como é que _vous_ acha que o Aldebaran poderia participar dessa reunião, se a gente tá aqui justamente para montar uma festa surpresa pro aniversário dele?!

**Máscara da Morte (irônico)-** Tss... _surpresa_... ninguééém sabe que vai ter festa surpresa no aniversário... não tem todo ano, mesmo... Ah, querem saber? **(seu rosto se ilumina)** Vamos variar desta vez! Vamos fechar uma boate recheada de _ragazzas_ pra _tutti mondo_... ele não vai se importar em dividir as _bambinas_, é gente fina...

**Saga/Kanon/Aiolia/ Aiolos-** APOIADO, APOIADO!

**Milo (emburrado)-** Nunca fecharam uma boate pra mim...

**Kamus-** Quer parar de encher o saco, pelo amor de Zeus?

**Milo-** Não! **(mostra a língua)**

**Kamus-** ¬¬ Pode deixar que em novembro a gente fecha um parquinho só pra você...

**Shion- **Não, ia ficar caro... e a boate também... olha, o melhor é fazer o que o Deba mais gosta... ele é brasileiro, não é? Então... uma churrascada, que tal?

**Shura (ironicamente)-** Ninguééém imaginava isso...

Shura olhou para Shaka, só aguardando. Este se adiantou para Shion:

**Shaka-** Lamento, mas terei de me posicionar contra a idéia de um churrasco...

**Shura (revirando os olhos)-** Pra variar...

**Afrodite-** Ah, gente, tadinho... deixa ele se explicar... de novo...

**Aiolia-** ¬¬ Essa fala eu já ouvi antes... pô, Shaka, todo ano é a mesma coisa, quer estragar a festa do Deba! Que é que você tem contra ele, afinal?

**Shaka (encarando o leonino)-** Nada... como já disse ano passado, ano retrasado... e minha justificativa é a mesma: não posso permitir que matem uma vaca. Vacas são sagradas...

**Afrodite (conciliador)-** Mas... Shakinha... isso é na Índia... estamos na Grécia, querido... "Em Roma como os romanos"...

**Kanon (distraído, para o irmão)-** O Dite come quem?

**Saga (dando um pedala no irmão)-** Ninguém, ô feliz! É o ditado "Em Roma como os romanos", quer dizer, devemos nos adaptar aos costumes locais...

**Kanon-** Mas estamos na Grécia!

Saga foi poupado de dar um segundo pedala no irmão gêmeo por Kamus, que fez isso primeiro.

**Saga (para Kamus, baixinho)-** Estou preocupado... não é de família, isso, né? Já me basta a dupla personalidade...

**Kamus (no mesmo tom)-** Dá nada não, Saga... acho que o Cabo Sunion afetou a cabeça dele...

**Shaka (fechando os olhos misticamente)-** Não importa onde estamos. Precisamos respeitar as vacas...

**Dohko (gotão)-** Respeitar... as vacas...?

**Aiolos (enlaçando Shaka pelo ombro)- **É a lei do mais forte, cara... é uma lei da natureza, comer e ser comido... e depois... **(não pôde conter um leve sorriso)** a vaquinha não vai reclamar...

**Mu (conciliador)-** Por favor, Shaka... a gente vai comprar só o suficiente pra comer, tá? Nem precisa comer carne... faz igual nos outros anos, fica só no suquinho e no bolo...

Era opinião geral no Santuário que, se não fosse cavaleiro, Mu seria diplomata. Era capaz de proezas como convencer o Kiki a comer rúcula, convencer Athena a se manter bem longe, no Japão, e até mesmo convencer Shion a ir numas baladas de vez em quando e aproveitar a recém-adquirida juventude. Aliás, era Mu quem conseguia fazer, todo ano, com que o bendito churrasco finalmente saísse. Só ele tinha o segredo: aquele jeitinho manso de fazer o orgulhoso virginiano parar de pentelhar e até contar umas piadas (sem-graça, mas pelo menos ele se esforçava...) no churrasco que sempre desaprovava.

Por isso a cara chocada de todo mundo quando Shaka, pela primeira vez, se negou a ouvir o ariano.

**Shaka (os olhos bem abertos, faiscando)-** Desta vez você não me dobra, Mu! Vocês vão ver! Não vão conseguir uma patinha de vaca pra essa... orgia!

E saiu pisando duro...

---

Noticiário da noite de 7 de maio:

**Repórter-** E há uma falta generalizada de carne bovina em toda a Grécia. Os açougues estão às moscas com o desaparecimento súbito de toneladas de carne semana passada. Milhares de cabeças de gado de corte também desapareceram de suas fazendas. Os fazendeiros exigem providências do governo, acusando militantes vegetarianos. Testemunhas afirmam ter visto vacas sendo abduzidas por luzes douradas no céu...

Mu desliga a TV.

**Kiki-** Puxa, mestre... eu estava assistindo...

**Mu-** Disse bem... _estava_. Vá dormir, já é tarde pra uma criança estar acordada...

**Kiki-** Mas... ainda são oito horas! A gente nem jantou, mestre! Mestre Mu... por que o senhor anda tão estressado desde semana passada?

**Mu (pegando a capa)-** Estressado, _eu_?! Eu não tô estressado... VAI DORMIR, KIKI!

**Kiki (dirigindo-se à cozinha)-** Tá... mas primeiro vou fazer um lanchinho, pelo menos! Se quer saber, o senhor está estressado desde quando as vaquinhas começaram a sumir... o senhor nunca gostou de carne! O que está acontecendo? São os alienígenas? Foram eles que abduziram as vacas? Eles estão atacando a Terra? O senhor sabe de alguma coisa?

**Mu (à porta de Casa de Áries)-** Não viaja, Kiki! Olha, faz o que quiser, dane-se... mas vou resolver um assunto muito sério...

Mu sai. Kiki fuça a geladeira, resmungando:

**Kiki-** "Dane-se"... ele pirou... e... ELE ACABOU COM O PUDIM DE LEITE CONDENSADOOOO!!! MESTRE MUUUUU!!!

---

Mu estava furioso. Seu orgulho fora ferido; afinal, nunca falhara em uma negociação. Dirigia-se à Casa de Virgem – tinha certeza de que havia dedo de Shaka (ou melhor, uma mão leve inteira dele) naquele desaparecimento de vacas por toda a Grécia logo após a malfadada reunião.

Subia os degraus de cabeça baixa, ruminando os últimos acontecimentos, quando notou uma enorme sombra. Seu dono estava alguns metros acima. Foi quando percebeu que estava às portas da Casa de Touro, bem diante de Aldebaran.

**Deba-** Hehe! Boa noite, Mu! Aonde vai tão preocupado? Não costuma sair de casa à noite...

**Mu (desconversando)-** Er... eu não tô preocupado... a noite tá tão bonita, resolvi dar uma volta...

**Deba-** Ah, bom... **(suspirou fundo)** Tem acontecido umas coisas esquisitas ultimamente...

**Mu-** Não se preocupe, elas vão reaparecer!

**Deba-** Elas quem?

**Mu-** Ué... as vacas, ora!

**Deba-** Vacas? Ah, então é por isso que você tá assim... não, meu amigo, eu não tô preocupado com as vacas! Eu tava preocupado porque o clima no Santuário anda meio esquisito desde semana passada. Tá todo mundo de cara feia, saindo a toda hora pra voltar mais carrancudo ainda... nem o Milo tem ido mais pras baladas dele... até você, Mu, não tem sorrido mais. Agora acho que entendi... mas não sabia que você gostava tanto de carne de vaca...

**Mu-** Er... é, eu gosto. Se me dá licença, Aldebaran, preciso ir andando...

Mu anda alguns passos. Aldebaran parece chateado:

**Deba-** Pôxa... é impressão minha ou nem você tá me chamando de "Deba" mais? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Ninguém me olha mais na cara...

Mu se vira para o amigo.

**Mu-** Como? Puxa, desculpa... não é nada, amigo... olha... **(abraça Aldebaran. Ao fundo, aquelas musiquinhas dramáticas de carinha partindo pra uma guerra)** eu prometo... eu prometo que tudo vai dar certo...

**Deba (não entendendo patavina, mas acariciando o topo da cabeça do amigo assim mesmo)-** Er... que bom, né? Seja lá o que for...

Mu sai, decidido. Aldebaran o observa partir, coçando a cabeça, confuso. Tinha caroço naquele angu... e se ninguém contava pra ele... então ele ia ter que descobrir sozinho! Estava decidido...

Um taurino teimoso é um pleonasmo.

---

Casa de Virgem. Mu não se surpreende em encontrar os outros cavaleiros ali, furiosos também. Shaka não estava à vista.

**Dohko-** Acho que isso já foi longe demais... aonde foi aquele cara?

**Afrodite (compassivo)-** Ah, gente, calma... tem certeza de que foi ele?

**MdM (exaltado)-** Ainda duvida, Dite?! Não se lembra das ameaças dele?!

**Shion (acalmando o canceriano)-** Não vamos discutir entre nós... precisamos estar coesos para convencê-lo... ou para lhe dar uma surra!

**Aiolia-** Ele não está em lugar nenhum... será que foi seqüestrar mais vaquinhas...?

**Kanon (olhos arregalados)- **O.O _Não_! Pára tudo! Quer dizer que... **(pára e pensa por looongos minutos)** Shaka é um ET???

**Saga (olhando surpreso para o irmão)-** O.o O quê?!

**Kanon-** Ele é o ET que tá abduzindo as vaquinhas!

Montinho... Kanon deu graças a Zeus por Aldebaran não estar entre eles.

**Shion (recompondo-se)-** OK, agora que o Kanon parou com as gracinhas... eu sinto que Shaka ainda continua no Santuário.

**Shura-** _Entonces_, onde ele está?!

**Kamus-** Acho que sei... **(sai andando pela casa e pára em frente a uma porta dupla, bem grande)**

**Saga-** Ei... peraí... esse é aquele jardim enorme...

**Milo-** Será que ele tá querendo morrer de novo só por causa de um maldito churrasco?!

**Kamus (misterioso,a mão na maçaneta)-** Claro que não! Mas se a gente for pensar racionalmente...

Kamus abre a porta de uma vez.

**Kamus-** Eu sabia... onde mais ele guardaria tantas vacas?

Os cavaleiros, então, deparam com uma cena bizarra:

Milhares de vaquinhas estendiam-se por todo o jardim, até onde a vista alcançava. Brancas, pretas, malhadas... pastavam felizes a grama do jardim. Em meio a elas, Shaka passeava feliz, acariciando-as como uma criança.

**Milo (cochichando com Kamus)-** Por Athena! Esse cara é obcecado por vacas...

**Kamus (respondendo)-** Vamos pegar uma, rápido, enquanto ele não percebe a nossa presença, e dar o fora daqui... ele não vai dar por falta...

Tarde demais. Shaka sente os cosmos dos outros doze cavaleiros e se vira para eles, elevando o seu cosmo ao máximo.

**Shaka-** Não se atrevam a tocar num só pêlo delas, seus... _meliantes_!

**MdM (indignado)-** Meliantes, _nós_?! Quem andou roubando vacas ultimamente???

**Mu-** Escuta aqui, isso já foi longe demais, Shaka! Você andou roubando as vacas do país inteiro só por causa do churrasco do Deba! Imagina como ele vai se sentir amanhã, quando não tiver carne? Você sabe que ele adora carne!

**Shaka (fechando os olhos)-** É pelo bem dele que irei impedi-lo de continuar a matança de vaquinhas inocentes...

A vaquinha a seu lado mugiu em aprovação. Shion estava exasperado.

**Shion-** Por Zeus, Shaka! Seja razoável… isso está ficando doentio! Essa situação é... _surreal_!

**Mu (sorriso "Eureca")-** Shaka... por mais que você ame essas vacas... tem noção do que elas estão fazendo ao seu jardim? Olhe só a grama! Destruída! E... bem... elas não usam um banheiro, não é?

**Aiolia (apoiando o tibetano)-** Tá uma catinga dos infernos aqui!

**Shaka (supremamente indiferente)-** Isso pode ser ignorado. Acham que estou com meu olfato?

**Shura-** Você... tirou seu próprio olfato...?

**Shaka-** Quanto ao... _esterco_, irá fertilizar o meu jardim. E a grama... bem, é a cadeia alimentar...

**Aiolos (furioso)-** Infeliz! Esse era o _meu_ argumento!

**Shaka (sorrisinho)-** E depois... quero ver vocês levarem todas essas vacas de volta a seus respectivos donos. Nem Mu e Shion juntos têm tal poder telecinético...

**Shion (encarnando momentaneamente o Seiya, o Gon Freecs e outros protagonistas teimosos)-** Não iremos saber se não tentarmos!

Shion e Shaka se posicionam para um combate mortal. Mu simplesmente fecha os olhos com um enorme gotão.

**Mu-** Cheguem de criancice... não tem espaço pra lutar com tantas vacas...

**Saga (para os outros cavaleiros, em voz baixa)-** Vamos aproveitar que o Shion e o Mu estão distraindo ele. A gente não precisa levar as vacas às respectivas fazendas. Pelo menos tirá-las daqui... ou pelo menos pegar uma pro churrasco.

**MdM (estalando o pescoço)-** Ora, é muito simples! Vou levar essas vacas pro Yomotsu...

**Dohko (gotão)-** Isso tá ficando bizarro... que diabos, levar vaca pro Yomotsu! Pra quê?

**MdM (dando de ombros)-** Sei lá... pelo menos abre espaço pra eu poder espancar aquela Barbie Veterinária até ela pedir arrego...

**Afrodite-** Ai... você anda muito bruto, Masquinha...

**MdM (nem ligando para a observação do pisciano)- **Ei, olhem lá! Tem uma vaca indo atacar o Shion! Vou começar por _questa_ _maledetta_... SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA!

Um vórtice colorido... puxões...

**Aiolos (olhando ao redor) -** Ei, que merda é essa? Você mandou _a gente_ pro Yomotsu! E nem sinal de vaca...

**Shura-** Afinal, o que foi que você fez, carcamano?

**MdM-** Er... _io_ não faço idéia... só se...

Na mente de Máscara da Morte, vozes desconexas... lembranças vagas de um momento que passou muito rápido...

---

_Flashback:_

_-_ _SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA_

_- Shaka... prepare-se!_

_- Shion! Irei tirar seus cinco senti... vaquinha, não se meta!_

_- Mestre! Tem uma vaca avançando na sua direção! Atrás do senhor!_

_- Não se preocupe comigo, Mu... vaca nenhuma irá me tocar... CRYSTAL WALL!!!_

---

**MdM-** Foi o Shion...

**Kamus-** _Non_ acredito... o golpe voltou direto pra nós...

**Milo-** E como a gente sai daqui?

**MdM-** Dá nada não... eu sei como. _Ma_ a gente vai voltar pra Casa de Câncer...

**Afrodite (agarrado ao italiano)-** Qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui...

**MdM-** Vamos...

---

**MdM-** Mu? Que faz aqui? E as vacas?

**Mu-** Desistimos... Mestre Shion deu um mal jeito nas costas enquanto desviava de umas vaquinhas psicóticas e teve de voltar pro templo... e eu não ia ter muito o que fazer lá _sozinho_, né? Onde _vocês_ se meteram?

**Aiolia-** Você não acreditaria...

**Aiolos-** Esse esperto aqui **(indica MdM com a cabeça)** mandou a gente pro Yomotsu...

**Mu-** Quê?! Por quê?

**MdM (desconsolado)-** Na verdade _io_ ia mandar as vacas pra lá... mas o golpe bateu na Crystal Wall do Shion...

**Milo-** Com tanta vaca, como você foi errar?

**MdM-** Depois vocês dizem que _io sono_ mau... _io_ tava ajudando o Grande Mestre, _capisce_? Como _io_ ia imaginar que o Mu ia avisar ele antes? E que ele ia usar Crystal Wall numa vaca?!

**Mu (chateado)-** Er... tá... bom, o triste é que amanhã não vai ter churrasco pro Deba... e ele já tá tão chateado... acha que a gente nem encara ele mais...

**Aiolia (triste)-** E como a gente ia encarar nosso amigo se não vai ter churrasco pro aniversário dele?

**Afrodite-** Tadinho dele... que tal levá-lo ao _shopping_?

**Aiolos-** É uma idéia, Di... é uma idéia...

Os cavaleiros então vão para suas casas, cabisbaixos, temendo o dia seguinte. A maioria, tentando ignorar mugidos baixos que ecoavam pela Casa de Virgem...

---

Meia-noite. Casa de Virgem.

**Shaka (já perdendo a paciência)-** Ei, você, não faça isso nessa árvore! E vocês, parem de brigar! Ah, Buda, que bagunça... hein? Quem está aí? Oh!

_Deve estar sendo difícil pra você, não é mesmo? Precisa de uma ajuda? Zeus, que catinga!_

**Shaka (sem-graça)-** Er... pois é... não, não precisa ajudar, não... obrigado, mas não é necessário.

_Eu acompanhei aquela briga toda. Não acha que isso já tá indo longe demais?_

**Shaka (chateado)-** É... talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco…

_Todos exageraram. Mas acho que o melhor a fazer é devolver as vacas a seus respectivos donos. É preciso respeitar a cultura de cada um, Shaka. Os indianos não comem carne de vaca, mas outros povos comem. Nenhuma cultura é superior._

**Shaka (embaraçado com a lição de moral)-** Sim... vou fazer isso... e devolver a carne do _freezer_, também...

_Que mal lhe pergunte... como coube tanta carne no seu _freezer

**Shaka-** Nada é impossível para mim...

_Até mesmo ser mais flexível deve ser fácil para o homem mais próximo de Deus, não é?_

**Shaka- **Tá, entendi o recado. Vou parar de encher o saco... e devolver tudo...

Raios dourados saem de Shaka e envolvem as vaquinhas. Como estrelas cadentes, retornam a seus lares. Toneladas de carne vermelha também saem voando. Era uma cena até cômica.

_Assim está bem melhor, não é? Ficou bem mais limpinho... e respirável..._

**Shaka-** Eu enviei os "produtos" delas junto... mas a grama... bem, terei de chamar um jardineiro...

_Ou uma equipe deles, hehehe! Esse jardim é gigantesco..._

**Shaka (arrependido)-** E agora? Todo mundo tá furioso comigo... por minha culpa não vai haver churrasco...

_Quem disse que não haver churrasco? Claro que vai, ué! Eu só preciso de uma ajudinha sua, pode ser?_

**Shaka (abrindo um sorriso)-** Claro! Hahaha... você, hein? Realmente, não desiste nunca... (1)

---

Sábado, 8 de maio, onze da manhã. Mu está andando de um lado para o outro dentro de casa. O jornal está esquecido sobre a mesa, ainda enrolado. Kiki havia saído para jogar _videogame_ com Kanon. O telefone toca...

**Mu-** Alô? Aqui é o Mu... o _quê_?!

**Voz ao telefone-** _... isso mesmo que você ouviu! Eu tava voltando do mercado quando vi ele caído no chão, na entrada de casa. O Aldebaran está muito esquisito, febril, está inconsciente e chamando por você! Tá falando umas coisas desconexas... mas parece que têm a ver com você..._

**Mu (confuso, assustado e preocupado)** _Comigo_? Mas o quê?

**Voz ao telefone (tom urgente)-** _Não dá pra entender muito bem... vem pra cá, depressa!_

**Mu-** Já... já tô a caminho!

Puxa... que falta de sorte! Não bastasse não haver comemoração no aniversário dele, Aldebaran ainda havia caído doente... mas pelo menos estaria lá para ajudar o amigo...

Ué... que cheiro era aquele?

Subiu os últimos degraus da escada correndo e atravessou a Casa de Touro em direção aos fundos...

**Mu-** Deba? Você está b...

**Deba (sorriso radiante)-** Ora, ora, meu amigo, só faltava você!

Mu encarou o amigo por um momento. Nem de longe parecia adoentado. Estava vestindo um enorme avental colorido e manipulava com sua tradicional habilidade um enorme bife na churrasqueira. Olhou ao redor, espantado. Todos os outros cavaleiros estavam lá, bebendo, rindo e conversando. Kiki contava piadas a Shion.

**Mu-** Mas... o que...

**Aiolia (virando-se para Mu)-** Nem olhe pra mim! A gente também não sabia... você também recebeu um telefonema, não foi?

**Mu-** S-sim... mas...

Seus olhos verdes localizaram o autor do telefonema. Baixando o copo de suco de maçã, Shaka acenou para o ariano com um enorme sorriso de quem acabara de aprontar uma boa. Mu não resistiu: começou a rir com gosto. Estivera tão chateado naquela manhã que nem registrou direito o fato de Shaka passar bem cedo por sua casa (ele que naquela semana nem saíra da Casa de Virgem) e voltar uma hora depois abarrotado de pacotes e caixas esquisitas. Estavam montando aquele churrasco bem diante do seu nariz!

Pegou um copo de suco de melancia e se sentou ao lado do virginiano.

**Shaka (sorrindo)-** Acho que exagerei bastante nessa última semana...

**Mu-** E as vacas?

**Shaka-** Devolvi, ué! Não leu no jornal? Tudo está de volta ao normal...

**Mu­-** Ao normal??? Claro que não! Eu nunca ia _sonhar_ com você organizando um churrasco!

**Shaka-** Aldebaran ficou sabendo de tudo. Ele viu aquela bagunça ontem à noite. Quando vocês foram embora, ele foi lá...

**Mu-** E te convenceu a devolver as vacas?

**Shaka-** Ele se ofereceu pra me ajudar a cuidar das vacas, na verdade. Ele é uma pessoa muito especial, Mu. Sempre disposto a ajudar os amigos, mesmo que eles... **(o sorriso diminui um pouquinho)** não queiram colaborar com ele...

**Deba (chegando e trazendo pratos)-** Ora, Shaka, não fique mais pensando naquilo, eh? Passou... e depois, sem sua ajuda eu nunca ia conseguir aprontar tudo isso a tempo!

Os olhos de Mu se desviam por um momento em direção a Saga, que cantava "I've got the power" no karaokê. Kanon vigiava o irmão, no caso de aquela música lhe dar idéias...

**Mu-** Eu queria fazer uma surpresa... você tá tendo muito trabalho...

Aldebaran riu, depositando os pratos na frente dos dois. Carne para Mu, fatias de fruta para Shaka.

**Shaka-** Hummm... adoro essas frutas... como se chamam, mesmo?

**Deba-** Abacaxi. Mas, Mu... como pode dizer que estou tendo trabalho? Não tem jeito melhor de comemorar o meu aniversário do que juntar todos os meus amigos em casa e esperar os elogios pela minha comida, hehehe!

**Mu (rindo)-** Você é você, mesmo... **(abocanha um pedaço de carne. Shaka desvia o olhar)** e, pra falar a verdade, não tem melhor churrasco que o seu, Deba!

**Deba (olhos brilhando)-** Aah, é disso que eu tô falando! Mas, da próxima vez... **(abaixa-se em direção aos amigos)** umas gatinhas não iam fazer feio, hehehe!

**Shaka-** Tá anotado, Deba! Feliz aniversário, meu amigo!

**Deba-** Você me chamando por apelido é novidade...

O indiano sorriu.

**Deba-** Mas acho melhor assim... muito obrigado! Hehehe...

**Mu (erguendo o copo de suco)-** Isso aí! Agora é só alegria...

**Cavaleiros/Kiki (em coro, felizes, erguendo seus copos)-** FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, DEBA!!!

**Deba-** Feliz mesmo, hahaha...! Muito obrigado, meus amigos...! E quem quer mais carne???

**Shaka-** EU!

**Todos-** O.O

**Shaka (sorriso sereno)-** Mas de frango, pode ser?

---

Ah, a primavera grega...! Os cavaleiros riam, as borboletinhas desabrochavam, as florezinhas namoravam (er... hein?!), os passarinhos se desviavam das estilingadas de Kiki... o churrasco se prolongou por toda a tarde e até à noite, regado a muita música, muitos micos e risos. Shaka finalmente conseguiu contar uma piada hilária em um churrasco (foi sem-noção, Milo gargalhou alucinadamente por pelo menos uns cinco minutos... até o Kamus quebrar uma garrafa de caipirinha na cabeça dele) e tudo acabou em muita harmonia... Enfim, um típico final de fic feliz.

Tudo isso naquele lindo dia de maio...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Clichê... tss...

_C'est finite!_

_Por que é que minhas idéias sempre parecem melhores na minha cabeça do que numa fic? Não ficou muito do jeito que eu tava imaginando... ficou muito viajada, né? E meio clichê, também... gomenasai..._

_Dei mais destaque ao Mu do que esperava. Não foi de propósito. Mas eu amo aquele carneirinho, hehehe!_

_Não me apedrejem, ficou beeem idiota a fic, bobinha demais, mas eu não podia deixar passar em branco o níver desse meu taurino tão querido! E não sou tão boa em homenagens..._

_A tal piada do Shaka? Bom... eu tentei descobrir... mas..._

_---_

_Flashback:_

_LUNE – Afinal, que piada era essa?_

_MILO – Era assim... um dia, num trem... peraí... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!_

_LUNE – Tss... pelo menos o Kamus pode me contar?_

_KAMUS (contaminado) – HAHAHAHAHAHA...!_

_LUNE – ¬¬ Bom, conta aí, Shaka!_

_SHAKA – Eu... tá... bom, um dia, num trem, estavam três homens... daí então... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!_

_LUNE – ¬¬° Não deu..._

_---_

_Enfim, como o Shaka conseguiu contar a piada pra galera até o final é um mistério... e o conteúdo dela também, né? Tss..._

_Não me matem! Eu tô com umas idéias muito idiotas ultimamente... mas, pelo menos fica o recado:_

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, DEBA DO MEU CORAÇÃO!!!_

_E beijos a tooooda a galera que me aturou..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**JÁ FEZ SUA BOA AÇÃO DO DIA? ENTÃO DOE UM SORRISO A QUEM PRECISA... DOE UMA REVIEW!**


End file.
